Chandeleur, jumeaux et crêpes trop sucrées
by Hachi-san
Summary: Petit one-shot écrite pour le forum de Clamp-fanfic. Horitsubasa Academy se prépare à fêter une chandeleur pas tout à fait comme les autres ...


Une petite fic pour le défi de la chandeleur du forum de clamp-fanfic :)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

**Notes importantes:**

1) Spoilers des derniers chapitres d'Horitsubasa.

2) L'histoire se situe dans l'univers d'Horitsubasa, et non de Tsubasa Chronicle. Ce qui signifie que le Fai mentionné ici est bien le Fai que nous connaissons tous ( celui qui accompagne Kuro et Cie depuis le début de Tsubasa) et que Yuui est le jumeau mort en s'écrasant du haut de la tour.

3) Cette histoire comporte quelques références à un autre manga, Ouran High School Host Club. Mais je m'en suis surtout inspiré pour le thème du cercle d'hôte et des jumeaux, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La chandeleur ... rien de plus innocent que ce genre de petite fête, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que le nom en lui-même puisse paraître ridicule, il n'évoque généralement qu'un tas de choses plus douces et innocentes les unes que les autres : crêpe, chocolat, immondes petites douceurs sucrées …

Des choses, qui certes, n'étaient pas vraiment au goût de Kurogane, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de comporter une certaine … naïveté ?

"Fai, tu veux bien goûter une de ces crêpés, pour moi ?"

Certainement pas comme _**ça**_.

"C'est gentil, Yuui … mais elle n'est pas trop chaude, j'espère ?"

Car cette année, à Horitsubasa Academy, pour son plus grand désespoir …

"Elle est à température idéale, mon cœur, rien qui ne puisse brûler ta charmante petite langue. Mais si tu as toujours peur, je peux te la faire manger au bouche à bouche … pour t'en assurer"

"Yuui, voyons … pas devant tout le monde …"

On pouvait assister à une fête de la chandeleur …. Assez _spéciale_.

Kurogane secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, s'emparant d'une cuillère qui traînait sur la table pour récupérer du sucre dans le pot de verre. Mieux valait laisser ces deux abrutis dans leur délire, au milieu de leurs fans hystériques à l'autre bout de la salle dans laquelle leur petite soirée crêpe avait été organisée. Il commença à recouvrir de sucre la surface de la crêpe, avec une moue de dégoût. Pourquoi les gens devaient-ils toujours se sentir obligés de créer toutes sortes de fêtes débiles pour satisfaire leur fichues envies de douceurs ?

Mais la pire d'entre tous, c'était sûrement cette foutue sorcière ... c'était de sa faute, si les choses avaient tourné ainsi.

Tout avait commencé en ce jour maudit où le démon était entré dans la salle des professeurs, avec une frénésie (à peine) refrénée et un large sourire victorieux qui ne présageaient rien de bon, une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux.

_"J'ai trouvé !"_

_Les occupants de la salle des professeurs stoppèrent en plein dans leurs activités, intrigués. Yuuko-__sama__, la Directrice de l'établissement, était restée enfermée depuis des jours dans son bureau, pour trouver L'Evènement qui rendrait la fête organisée pour la chandeleur cette année définitivement ... inoubliable._

_"Nous allons créer ... un cercle d'hôtes !"_

_Elle ajouta une petite pause théâtrale à la fin de sa phrase, comme pour attendre les réactions enthousiastes de son auditoire. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que, finalement, la voix de Fai ne vienne briser le silence._

_"Un cercle ... de quoi ?"_

_"Un cercle d'hôtes, voyons", répéta-t-elle d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'exaspération. "Composé uniquement de garçons, qui devront divertir de charmantes et oisives demoiselles, en leur servant de délicieuses crêpes ... Et en leur offrant la réalisation de leur fantasme les plus profonds, les plus inavoués ."_

_Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils, avant d'ajouter:_

_"Tout cela dans la limite de la décence, il s'entend."_

_"Chacun des membres du cercle -qui seront, il s'entend, triés sur le volet - portera donc un magnifique costume, finement taillé, et se mettra au service de ces demoiselles, pour le plaisir de leurs yeux, de leur papilles ... et pour renflouer les caisses du lycée. Car je compte faire prendre assez de photos de chacun d'entre vous pour remplir au moins six recueils complets. Alors vous avez intérêt à vous y mettre. Pour le bien de cette école ..."Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire angélique._

_"Mais le clou du spectacle sera assuré par nos chers Yuui et Fai. Tous les deux, ils seront ..."_

_Toute l'audience eut le souffle coupé en entendant la fin de la phrase._

_"Mais ça va pas la tête !" Hurla Kurogane. "Hors de question qu'ils fassent un truc pareil !"_

_Yuuko lui jeta un regard empli d'irritation._

_"Comment ! Tu voudrais donc que je fasse jouer un tel rôle à ce pauvre Shaolan et à son frère ? De si jeunes et si charmants enfants ?" Elle effleura sa gorge du bout des doigts, rejetant la tête en arrière à la manière d'une grande tragédienne. "Vous êtes un être ignoble, Suwa Kurogane !"_

_"J'AI JAMAIS RIEN DIT DE CE GENRE ! ARRETE D'HALLUCINER DEUX MINUTES, ESPECE DE SALE VIEILLE SORCIERE HYSTERIQUE !"_

_Le silence retomba soudainement dans la salle des professeurs. Tout le monde semblait avoir retenu son souffle, attendant la réaction de leur supérieur. Le visage de celle ci se fendit lentement, sournoisement d'un large sourire satisfait, à la mesure de son triomphe. Kurogane réalisa enfin son erreur ... trop tard._

_"Hé bien ... pour quelqu'un d'aussi malpoli, incapable de témoigner un once de respect envers son supérieur hiérarchique ... ", elle appuya particulièrement sur ces derniers mots, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait encore plus – si c'était possible, "... Je crois que j'ai trouvé le rôle idéal ..."_

_Et merde._

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était vu forcer d'enfiler un accoutrement d'un ridicule à faire pâlir d'envie l'une des pires chemises que le blondinet portait lorsqu'il avait envie de quelque chose "d'amusant" : Une stupide veste en cuir noire, dont les manches avaient dû être arrachées, vu l'aspect des coutures aux épaules, laissant apparaître ses bras couverts de (faux) tatouages, ainsi que son torse. Et des ceintures et des bracelets à clous et des chaînes métalliques partout, qui faisaient un bruit infernal dès qu'il esquissait le moindre mouvement.

_"Un véritable look de loubard, ça ira à merveille avec ton sens innée du respect de l'autorité !", avait ironisé la sorcière, avec ce fichu air supérieur qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. _

_Qu'elle arborait un peu trop souvent, au goût de Kurogane._

Elle leur avait distribué leurs costumes, et expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle attendait de chacun d'entre eux. Il leur restait cinq jours pour se préparer, et ils avaient intérêt à connaître leur rôle sur le bout des doigts, sous peine qu'elle prélève sur leur salaire de quoi se remettre convenablement du chagrin qu'ils lui auraient causé.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était – selon les mots du démon qui hantait le corps de ce qui avait jadis du être une innocente directrice, avant qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi arrivant tout droit de l'enfer ne viennent engluer son âme de ses visqueuses tentacules rougeâtres – c'était ce qu'elle appelait "le clou du spectacle". C'était ...

"Yuui, il te reste un peu de chocolat sur la joue, laisse moi te l'enlever ..."

Kurogane posa cette foutue cuillère qui ne voulait décidemment pas y mettre du sien, et commença à verser le sucre directement depuis le pot qui le contenait.

"Fai ... pas avec la langue, c'est gênant ..."(1)

La crêpe fut littéralement ensevelie d'une montagne de poudre blanche.

Les Jumeaux Incestueux ... ou comment amener deux "innocents" frangins à se tripoter de façon indécente devant une troupe de fillettes hurlantes et surexcitées.

_"Le tout", avait affirmé Yuuko, "est de trouver un équilibre subtil entre l'amour et la fraternité. Les filles aiment l'homosexualité quand elle implique des hommes beaux. En y mêlant l'interdit et la symétrie de leur visage ... la mise en scène sera parfaite !"_

Kurogane reposa bruyamment le pot de sucre vide sur la table. Qu'est-ce ses idiotes d'élèves pouvaient bien trouver d'aussi excitant à un spectacle aussi répugnant ? Elles poussaient des hurlements stridents depuis plus d'une demi-heure, acclamant le moindre de leur geste comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment de grâce ultime ... ridicule.

Quant aux jumeaux, ils ne semblaient pas le moins du monde dérangé par le rôle que leur directrice les "forçait" à jouer ... bien au contraire. Ils se prêtaient au jeu avec, comment dire ... un enthousiasme débordant.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Kurogane les avait observés avec un énervement croissant au fur et à mesure que leurs "extravagances". Ils avaient commencé par s'échanger de simples regards complices, puis c'était une main sur l'épaule, une mèche de cheveux remise derrière l'oreille de l'autre, accompagné d'une discrète caresse sur le visage ... mais le renverser en arrière pour lui lécher la joue, quand même ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que lui qui trouvait ça répugnant, non ?

Non ?

Un léger coup d'œil dans la salle lui assura que ... apparemment, si. Seul le visage de Shaolan - que Yuuko avait recruté de force pour son cercle de débauche ignoble sous prétexte qu'il était "tellement mignon dans le rôle du parfait jeune garçon sage" - avait pris une teinte rouge cramoisie, qu'il essayait vainement de cacher derrière le plateau qu'il utilisait pour amener les crêpes. Kurogane en était presque à se demander qui était le plus pitoyable, entre le gamin et les deux autres tarés au fond de la salle.

Cette foutue sorcière avait bien précisé "dans la limite de la décence", non ? Et bien elle était dépassée depuis un moment, la limite. Et ça ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde cette fichue sorcière, au contraire : Watanuki ne cessait de devoir redoubler d'efforts pour arriver à prendre toutes les photos qu'elle lui réclamait (Doumeki, lui, était occupé à assurer le service, vêtu d'une tenue d'une tenue de Rônin).

Il se décida finalement à aller apporter sa crêpe au groupe de fille qui lui avait réclamé ... pour peu qu'il arrive à se rappeler duquel il s'agissait. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida que c'était le petit groupe de quatre qui se trouvait dans le fond, à droite.

Il était arrivé à quelques mètres de leur table lorsqu'elle l'une d'elle poussa un petit cri en l'apercevant, et s'empressa de signaler sa présence à ses voisines, qui lui jetèrent aussitôt des regards furtifs en gloussant de joie. Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel puis se résigna à s'avancer dans leur direction ; il fut aussitôt assailli de question, auxquelles il répondit d'une voix empreinte de morosité :

"Oui, c'est ça, ils sont beaux, mes tatouages. Non, ce ne sont pas des vrais. Qu'est ce que j'en sais, si ça fait mal ou pas, je vous dis que ce ne sont pas des vrais ... Non, je ne m'habillerai pas comme ça plus souvent. Que je pose ma veste ? _Non mais et puis quoi encore ?_"

Il posa la crêpe au milieu de la table d'un geste brutal, envoyant valser du sucre jusque sur le sol. Les lycéennes se calmèrent instantanément, et regardèrent le tas de poudre blanche - sous lequel perçaient encore, laborieusement, quelques morceaux de pâte jaune - d'un air inquiet.

"Heu ... professeur ?" Lança l'une d'elle d'un ton incertain. "Pourriez-vous nous dire quelle est cette ...chose ?"

Elle se tut aussitôt qu'elle vit un éclair dangereux passer dans les yeux de Kurogane. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, furieux, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Littéralement.

_Marre._

Il reprit la crêpe et s'en alla d'un pas rapide droit vers les deux jumeaux, toujours occupé à se donner en spectacle devant un groupe de groupies en pleine crise d'hystérie collective. Fai – penché sur son frère pour enlever les quelques gouttes de confiture de mur qui tâchaient le haut de son costume – ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment, et ne parvint que de justesse à éviter l'assiette que Kurogane lui balançait.

Assiette qui atterrit en plein dans la tête de Yuui.

L'ambiance retomba instantanément, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kurogane laissa échapper un "tss" plein de condescendance, puis sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Ils n'avaient qu'à se remettre à se consoler mutuellement, les deux idiots, ça les occuperait et ça ravirait certainement leur clique de groupies au plus haut point. Il était en train de poser sa veste, avec la ferme intention de remettre son uniforme et repartir au plus vite de cette maison de fous – peu importe les répercutions sur son salaire qui en découleraient – lorsqu'une toute petite voix provenant de derrière son dos l'interrompit.

"Kuro-chan ?"

Kurogane se retourna, énervé, pour voir Fai qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec l'expression d'un petit enfant pris en faute. Le brun ne lui offrit qu'un regard noir pour toute réponse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas en train de câliner ton précieux "frérot" ?"

Fai le fixa un instant étonné, puis rit doucement.

"Ma parole, Kuro-puu ... ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?"

"Bien sûr que non, imbécile !"

"Kuro-puu est jaloux ! Kuro-puu est jaloux !" Chantonna le blond d'une voix guillerette.

"La ferme !"

Kurogane lui engouffra une crèpe dans la bouche pour le faire taire, l'étouffant à moitié. Puis il croisa les bras, attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle.

"Va-ten."

"Mais ..."

Fai le fixa avec des petits yeux humides.

"Mais, Kuro-rin ..."

Kurogane poussa un soupir, vaincu.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeller Kurogane ... Et même Kurogane-sensei, ça ne serait pas du luxe ..."

"Kurogane-sensei-sama ..."

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux, pris de court par ce renversement subit. _Que_ ... Fai eut un sourire malicieux, et, glissant ses bras autour de son coup en un geste langoureux, lui susurra d'une voix chaude et tendre au creux de l'oreille :

"Dis, Kurogane-sensei ..."

Le professeur de sport ne put s'empêcher de reculer, se sentant rougir légèrement.

"Qu...Quoi ?"

"Tu ne vas pas être jaloux, ce serait bête ... pas après que j'ai gardé cela rien que pour nous deux ..."

En souriant, il défit lentement le haut de ses vêtements ... pour en sortir une petite bouteille de chocolat liquide, comme celles qu'ils utilisaient pour mettre sur les crêpes. Kurogane haussa les sourcils, dubitatif, tandis que le blond lui balançait lentement la bouteille sous le nez, avec l'air d'un chat qui s'est trouvé une jolie petite proie juteuse à se mettre sous la patte.

"Du chocolat ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ce truc ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai..."

Le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, léchant du bout de la langue une goutte qui s'était attardée au bord de sa main.

"On peut faire tout un tas de choses, avec du chocolat ..."

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Et s'il allait réviser, plus tard dans la soirée, son jugement concernant les choses sucrées, il aurait également compris - s'il avait prêté attention aux gloussement surexcité des élèves qui les espionnait derrière la porte à ce moment précis - que les jumeaux n'étaient pas forcément le couple le plus populaire d'Horitsubasa Academy ...

* * *

Notes : (1) "Fai ... pas avec la langue, c'est génant ..." : Contrairement aux apparences, il n'est pas en train de l'embrasser x3

Une chtite review ? Non ? Je pue ?


End file.
